


Green eyes

by littlegirl12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl12/pseuds/littlegirl12
Summary: The one-shot based on the text 'Ex-poser' by Paul Jennings that nobody asked for.orA joke goes terribly wrong or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My English teacher made us read this short text of Paul Jennings and I just couldn't stop imagining Clarke and Lexa as the characters, so here it is!
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes and enjoy! :)

In every high school there are the popular kids and the weird kids, like me, but this is not about me, obviously. This is about Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins. They think they’re too good for the rest of us. Their parents have big cars and big houses but both of them are quiet. I guess they don’t want to mix with the ruffians like me.

Finntacles always wear expensive gym shoes and the latest fashions. He thinks he is so handsome with his floppy hair and puppy brown eyes. He is a real poser.  
Clarke Griffin is the same and she knows it. Her beautiful blue eyes and her blonde hair. Skin like silk and that lovely beauty mark above her lip. Why do some kids gets the best of everything? Me, I have big glasses that always seems to fall from my nose, I am just the poor and scrawny girl. It’s not fair. 

Anyway, today I have the change to even things up. Reyes is bringing along her latest invention or her “baby” as she call its- a lie detector. Clarke Griffin is the victim. She agreed to try it out because everyone knows that she would never tell a lie. What she doesn’t know is that Reyes and I are going to ask her some very embarrassing questions.  
Reyes is the smartest kid in our class. Her inventions always work. One time she made a microwave explode in the middle of an exam because she didn’t study for it. What a great day that was. And now she has brought along her latest effort for our prank. 

She tapes two wires to Clarke’s arm. ‘It doesn’t hurt’ she says. ‘But is deadly accurate so don’t bother lying’ She switches on the machine and a little needle swings into the middle of the dial. ‘Here is a trial question’ she says. ‘Are you a girl?’  
Clarke nods.  
‘You have to say yes or no’ she says.  
‘yes’ replies Griffin. The needle swings over to truth. Maybe this thing really works, well done Reyes. Raven gives a big grin.  
‘Okay, this time tell me a lie’ says Raven ‘Do you like girls?’ Clarke smiles with that warm smile of hers. ‘no’ she says. Everyone laughs but then all the kids in the room gasp as soon as the needle points to lie. Wait what? O-Okay I didn’t expect that. But why suddenly my stomach feels warmer?

OK,' says Reyes after clearing her throat. 'You only have seven questions, Lexa. The batteries will go flat after another seven questions.' She sits down behind her machine and twiddles the knobs. This is going to be fun. Is not a big deal that Griffin just confessed she likes girls. I am going to find out a little bit about Clarke Griffin and Collins. It's going to be very interesting and fun. Focus on the plan Woods. 

I ask my first question. 'Have you ever kissed Finnta- sorry, Finn Collins?'

Clarke goes red. Finn also goes red. I have got them this time. I am sure they have something going between them. I will expose them.  
'No,' says Clarke after a little pause. Everyone cranes their neck to see what the lie detector says. The needle points to truth.

This is not what I expected. And I only have six questions left. I can't let her off the hook. I am going to expose them both.  
'Have you ever held his hand?'  
Again she says, 'No.' and the needle says truth. I am starting to feel guilty. Why am I doing this?

I try another tack. 'Are you in love?' I ask.  
A red flush starts to crawl up her neck. I am feeling really mean now. Finn is blushing like a sunset.  
‘Yes,' she says. The needle points to truth  
I shouldn't have let Raven talk me into doing this. I decide to put Clarke and Finn out of their agony. I won't actually name him. I'll spare her that. 'Is a kid in this room?' I say.  
She looks at the red Collins. 'Yes,' she says. The needle points to truth. 

'Has he got brown eyes?' I ask.  
'No,' she says.  
'Blue?" I say.  
"No,' she says again.

I don't know what to say next. I look at each kid in the class very carefully. Finn Collins has brown eyes. I was sure that she loved him.  
‘This thing doesn't work," I say to Reyes. 'I can't see a single kid who doesn't have either blue eyes or brown eyes.  
‘We can,' says Reyes. They are all looking at me.  
I can feel my face turning red now. I wish I could sink through the floor but I get on with my last question.  
'Is it a girl?' I ask. Clarke is very embarrassed. 'Yes,' she says in a voice that is softer than a whisper.  
'And she has green eyes’  
‘Oh’


End file.
